0 Second
by zfrine
Summary: Pada pergelangan tangan mereka terpasang jam yang akan menghitung waktu mundur sampai mereka bertemu soulmate mereka. Tahun, hari, jam, menit, dan detik. Saat semua angka berubah menjadi nol, jam ajaib itu akan terlepas. Tluk, dan jatuh di ujung kaki mereka. / USUK soulmate-watch verse.


**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe; Soulmate-watch verse. USUK.**

* * *

><p><em>Setiap bayi yang lahir, pada pergelangan tangan mereka, dipasangkan jam yang akan menunjukkan waktu sampai mereka bertemu soulmate mereka. Tahun, hari, jam, menit, detik. Ketika semua angka berubah menjadi nol, ketika ia bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya; jam ajaib itu akan terlepas. <em>Tluk;_ jatuh di ujung kaki mereka._

* * *

><p>"Harusnya kau melakukan pemanasan sebelum berlari ke tengah lapangan, Alfred-kun. Sudah berapa tahun kau bermain <em>football<em>? Hal mendasar seperti itu saja tidak kau mengerti."

Alfred memamerkan cengiran lebarnya, menyeka cucuran peluh pada pelipisnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Ia menghela nafas, mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan muka. Sementara pemuda Asia di depannya sibuk mengurut paha kiri Alfred. Matanya memicing penuh konsentrasi. Ia tersenyum samar melihatnya.

"Bukan salahku kalau—aduh! Pelan-pelan, Kiku!"

Seketika senyumannya berganti menjadi rengekan lirih.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, seperti biasanya. Lain kali berhati-hatilah sedikit. Aku tidak akan selalu ada untukmu, Alfred-kun."

Ia mengerjapkan sepasang mata birunya. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh pipi pucat Kiku, mengusapnya pelan. Gerakan tangan pemuda Asia itu terhenti. Kiku mengangkat kepalanya dan terdiam, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Aku masih berharap kalau jam sialan ini salah." Alisnya mengernyit.

Kiku tersenyum samar, melirik kepada tangan kiri Alfred. Sebuah wristband _Captain America _mengelilinginya. Menyembunyikan jam tangan yang ada di sana. Dalam keadaan hening seperti ini, bunyi pergantian angkanya hampir terdengar jelas. Detik demi detik yang bergulir secara konstan. Menghitung waktu mundur hingga sang pemilik bertemu pasangan hidupnya.

"Kau tahu _waktu _tidak pernah salah, Alfred-kun." Kiku mengalihkan pandangannya, tangan kanannya mengusap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kosong.

Tiga minggu lalu jam ajaib itu masih ada di sana, melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Detik-detik yang berlalu dengan bunyi _tik-tik-tik_ yang begitu lembut masih menemaninya pada malam-malam sunyi. Ia terus mengamati angka penunjuk hari yang berganti tiap pagi; 21 menjadi 20, kemudian 19, berganti 18, hingga akhirnya berubah nol. Pada hari itu Kiku kehilangan konsentrasi, apalagi ketika angka penunjuk jam pun telah menjadi nol. Ia menghitung menit demi menit yang terus bergulir lambat, hingga tinggal detik; dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

Alfred tidak kalah gelisah. Ia menolak meninggalkan sisi Kiku hari itu. Tidak membiarkan Kiku pergi sendiri. Karena meski ia tahu betul jamnya tidak selaras dengan punya Kiku, meski ia tahu Kiku akan segera bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya; Alfred tidak _rela_. Dia tidak percaya pada jam sialan itu. Tidak akan pernah. Alfred menolak untuk percaya bahwa ia bukan pasangan Kiku. Menolak untuk percaya bahwa Kiku ditakdirkan untuk orang lain selain dirinya.

_Tluk_; jam tangan itu terlepas dari pergelangan Kiku, jatuh di ujung kakinya. Ada jam lain yang jatuh pada saat bersamaan, beradu dengan jam Kiku. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, siapa pun yang berada di hadapannya saat itu adalah pasangan hidupnya. Tak peduli mereka baru bertemu untuk pertama kali; asing satu sama lain.

Karena_ waktu _tidak pernah salah.

Alfred menghela nafas, menarik kembali tangannya dan mengepalkannya. Mengingat-ingat kejadian tiga minggu lalu membuatnya kesal. Karena, bagaimana mungkin Kiku berpasangan dengan pria yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya? Pria asing misterius yang terlihat seperti pelaku perbuatan cabul di kereta. Alfred begitu kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang melayangkan tinju hingga menjatuhkan pria berambut gondrong itu.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kiku, tapi yang jelas, ia tidak terima. Persetan dengan _waktu_! Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kiku hidup dengan pria _freak _tersebut. Alfred dibuat begitu kesal saat pria yang bernama Heracle itu tidak segera bangkit dan membalas tinjunya. Ia berharap dapat melepaskan kekesalannya dengan berkelahi. Tapi tentu saja, Alfred belum dewasa. Dia hanya anak kelas 2 SMA yang labil. Sementara pria di hadapannya, seorang penulis berusia 27 tahun, orang dewasa, pria matang; dapat berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan tenang. Alfred begitu kesal karena Heracle menyikapi kemarahannya sebagai hal wajar yang dilakukan remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan. Seperti bagaimana sikap orang dewasa seharusnya.

Alfred berani bersumpah telah melihat mata gelap Kiku berbinar. Sial.

"Alfred-kun, berapa lama lagi hingga kau bertemu dengan _dia_?"

Kiku melanjutkan kegiatannya mengurut paha Alfred. Atmosfer tegang yang sempat merebak di sekitar mereka perlahan menguap.

Ia mendengus, membuang muka. "Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli." Wristband berbintang yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangan kirinya terlihat dari sudut matanya.

Terakhir ia mengecek, angka penunjuk waktu pada jamnya masih terisi semua. Dia akan bertemu pasangan hidupnya dalam hitungan tahun. Alfred telah menyembunyikan jamnya sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya pada _waktu_, dan tidak ingin diingatkan kapan akan bertemu pasangannya. Dia tidak ingin menanti dengan cemas dan penuh harap. Dia tidak ingin menunggu penuh antisipasi.

Bukan sekali dua kali ia mencoba melepas paksa jam ajaibnya. Ia terlalu sering mencoba, hingga pergelangan tangan kirinya penuh luka gores. Tetap saja jam sialan itu tak mau lepas juga. Alfred pernah berpikir untuk memotong tangan kirinya, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Lagipula ia membutuhkan kedua tangannya untuk bermain _football_. Dia ingin menjadi atlet _American football _profesional, dan tidak akan menyerahkan impiannya hanya karena jam sialan itu.

"Tak apa kalau saat ini kau belum peduli, Alfred-kun. _Waktu _tidak pernah salah. Kau akan mengerti nanti." Kiku tersenyum, menepuk pundaknya, kemudian bangkit sambil menenteng tasnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Alfred, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang loker gym.

Alfred mengerutkan kening memandangi wristband _Captain America_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar bunyi lembut _tik-tik-tik_ yang menandai pergantian detik.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut pirang gandum menggeram kesal, berjongkok untuk memungut kertas-kertas yang tersebar di atas lantai. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada segerombolan pemuda yang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa ke arah yang berlawanan. Para atlet <em>football <em>sialan itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Seenaknya pergi begitu saja, bahkan tidak minta maaf setelah menabraknya! _Bollocks_!

"Arthur, apa yang sedang kau lakukan duduk-duduk di situ? Profesor Watson sudah menunggumu dari tadi, _mon cher_!"

Arthur hanya memutar bola matanya dan terus mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk mengambil lembaran terakhir saat Francis—pemuda flamboyan yang memanggilnya barusan—tidak sengaja menginjak kertasnya.

"Argh, singkirkan kakimu! Kau merusak tesisku, _git_!"

Sebelum Arthur dapat memukul tulang keringnya, Francis telah mundur untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Whoops, kau ceroboh sekali, _mon cher_. Kalau kau begitu tidak menyukai tesismu, harusnya kau tidak mengajukannya dari awal, ckckck."

Selesai membereskan kertas-kertasnya, ia bangkit dan mendengus kesal. Sepasang mata emeraldnya memicing tajam.

"Kau bercanda, Bonnefoy. Gerombolan brutal itu telah menabrakku. Para _wanker_ itu—! Ah, bahuku sakit sekali setelah bersenggolan dengan mereka."

Francis hanya tertawa, memperhatikan bagaimana Arthur mengusap bahu kanannya. Saat itu lengan panjang _sweater_ yang dikenakan Arthur terangkat, memperlihatkan jam digital tipis melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tapi angkanya tidak terlihat, hanya garis-garis samar; seperti jam yang telah habis baterainya. Francis tersenyum getir melihatnya.

"Kelihatannya kau semakin tua, _mon cher_. Aku khawatir tulangmu yang sudah rapuh itu akan patah kalau kau berpapasan dengan para atlet _football _itu lagi."

Arthur melemparkan _death glare _ke arahnya. Francis hanya tersenyum simpul. "Dan— berapa lama lagi sampai kau bertemu cinta sejatimu, hm?" Francis menarik tangan kiri Arthur, memperhatikan jamnya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan gerakan dramatis. "Ah, waktu berjalan begitu lambat, _mon cher_. Aku kasihan pada orang yang akan berpasangan dengan pria tua sepertimu, ckckck."

Arthur menarik kembali tangannya dengan cepat. "_Git_! Usiaku baru 24 tahun! Dan kau lebih tua dariku, _frog_!"

"Oho, setidaknya aku akan bertemu pasanganku minggu ini, _mon cher_. Lihat, 5 hari lagi. Oh, aku harap jammu tidak selaras dengan punyaku. _Merde_, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berpasangan dengan orang yang tidak punya selera fashion sepertimu! Kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek mengenakan sweater hijau usangmu itu!"

"Aku juga tidak sudi berpasangan denganmu, _wanker_! Minggir, aku harus bertemu Profesor Watson!" Arthur pergi meninggalkan Francis setelah melempar tatapan tajam pada pemuda bermata biru itu, yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia memang tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya, tapi tetap penasaran dengan angka pada jam Arthur. Apakah pemuda Inggris itu akan segera menemukan teman hidupnya juga? Si tukang menggerutu itu memang menyebalkan, tapi Francis telah mengenalnya sejak masuk ke universitas ini; teman satu jurusan, bahkan satu kamar di asrama.

Arthur memang terlihat tidak peduli, tapi Francis tahu kalau ia merasa khawatir. Dia tidak pernah tahu kapan akan bertemu pasangannya. Sekali waktu—dalam keadaan mabuk—Arthur pernah bercerita bahwa jamnya memang seperti itu dari dulu. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri heran. Arthur masih dapat mendengar bunyi lembut pergantian detik dari jamnya. Ia sering memperhatikan garis-garis digit yang berubah; waktu yang menghitung mundur hingga ia bertemu pasangannya. Hanya ia tidak tahu kapan, tidak tahu masih berapa lama lagi. Sementara ia telah menyelesaikan studinya dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan program master. Sambil menunggu dan terus menunggu, hingga bunyi lembut detik jam tak terdengar lagi. Hingga jam itu terlepas dan _tluk_; jatuh di ujung kakinya.

Dia tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

Mungkin hari ini. Mungkin besok. Mungkin tahun depan. Mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkacamata, berlari melewati koridor kampus yang sepi. Alisnya mengernyit, ia meringis getir. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.11 PM. Sebelas menit lewat dari jadwal kelas sastra Inggrisnya. Berbelok di tikungan, ia memaksa kakinya berlari lebih kencang.<p>

Oh, dia tidak lelah. Tidak semudah itu.

Alfred F. Jones, kapten tim _American football_ kebanggaan World University tidak akan lelah hanya karena berlari dari pintu gerbang hingga kelasnya yang berjarak hampir satu kilo jauhnya. Tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk terus berlari. Dia tidak bisa membolos karena dua kali jatah bolosnya telah ia gunakan, akibat kelelahan setelah bertanding. Jika tidak masuk kelas sebanyak 3 kali, Alfred tidak boleh mengikuti ujian dan harus menghadap profesornya untuk menerima omelan panjang serta hujan lokal. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan, _lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali_. Lebih baik terlambat dan menerima omelan lima menit di depan kelas daripada menerima omelan tiga jam dan serangkaian tugas yang merepotkan.

Alfred harus sekuat tenaga mengerem laju larinya dan berpegang pada pintu kelas, melakukan _drift_ hingga sepatunya berdecit, kemudian melangkah masuk dengan nafas masih terengah-engah. Puluhan pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya, melihat dengan heran. Sekilas Alfred bertemu pandang dengan Kiku; pemuda Asia itu tersenyum kepadanya. Alfred ingin membalas senyumannya, tapi ia sadar ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Ia menegakkan badannya dan—

Oh, bukan Profesor Watson yang berdiri di depan kelas sambil menerangkan materi.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang gandum yang mengenakan _sweater _hijau usang, alis tebal seperti ulat bulu, dan mata emerald yang menakjubkan. Alfred pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Dia mahasiswa program master sekaligus asisten Profesor Watson. Pemuda yang sering menyertai profesor dalam seminar-seminarnya.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini? Apa itu artinya Profesor Watson berhalangan hadir?

"Ehem." Asisten dosen itu—kalau tidak salah namanya Kirkland—berdehem pelan, menarik perhatian Alfred.

Sepasang mata birunya mengerjap. "Oh? Ah, maaf! Maaf aku terlambat, err— _Pak_." Rasanya aneh sekali kata panggil itu meluncur turun dari mulutnya. Pemuda ini masih terlihat sangat muda, meski sudah pasti lebih tua darinya. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak suka dipanggil _pak_; Alfred sempat melihat sudut matanya mengejang.

"Kau terlambat 13 menit, Mr—"

"Ah! Alfred. _Alfred F. Jones_." Dia tidak tahu, tapi jantungnya masih saja berdebar cepat. Mungkin efek berlari dan antisipasi untuk dimarahi Profesor Watson. Pasti begitu.

Asisten itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "—Mr. Jones. Kau masih ingat kontrak perkuliahan yang di sampaikan di awal, kan? Toleransi keterlambatan 10 menit, kalau kau lupa. Apa alasanmu terlambat?"

Alfred melangkah maju dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, seperti menghampiri kelinci yang dapat kabur dengan cepat kalau ia membuat gerakan tiba-tiba. Kelinci. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Karena Alfred tidak bisa membayangkan asisten dosen ini sebagai singa yang akan menerkamnya. Ia terlihat terlalu _rapuh _untuk itu.

"Oh, kau kapten tim _football _itu, kan? Apa kau begitu bangga karena berhasil membawa timmu menjadi juara? Kau begitu bangga hingga melupakan kegiatan perkuliahanmu? Heh, tipikal _jock_ sekolah." Dia mendengus.

Alfred tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya, tapi asisten ini masih memakai jamnya. Jam dengan digit angka hanya berupa garis-garis samar yang tak terlihat. Oh, pantas saja dia belum menemukan pasangannya. Kelihatannya pemuda ini memiliki masalah kepribadian. Alfred merasa kasihan pada pasangannya kelak. Memang benar si mata emerald ini terlihat _cute_, dengan wajah bulat dan hidung kancing, rambut pirang lembut yang menawan. Tapi kata-katanya membuat sudut mata Alfred mengejang. Padahal ia baru saja akan mengagumi aksen British orang ini, membayangkan seperti apa saat ia _mendesah_ dan—

_Hentikan, Alfred!_

"Mr. Jones?"

Sepasang mata birunya mengerjap. "Ah, maaf!" Alfred meneruskan langkahnya untuk berdiri di hadapan Kirkland dan menyampaikan alasannya dengan layak. "Maaf, aku sedang tidak konsentrasi dan—"

_Tluk_; sebuah jam terjatuh, tepat di ujung kakinya. Alfred mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata emerald, yang terlihat begitu menakjubkan dari dekat, yang membulat.

Seketika sunyi, tidak ada yang bersuara.

Alfred menarik wristbandnya dan jamnya—yang semua angkanya telah berubah menjadi nol—terjatuh di ujung kakinya, mengenai jam yang jatuh lebih dulu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, memperhatikan bagaimana dua jam itu bertemu, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi rona merah menyebar di sekitar pipi Kirkland, hingga ke ujung telinganya.

Sorak sorai terdengar memecah kesunyian. Alfred sempat mendengar ada yang berseru _'Cium dia, Jones!'_ dari sudut kelas. Dia hanya meringis dan mengangkat bahu, masih memandangi Kirkland yang mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ba-baiklah. K-kau boleh duduk— Mr. Jones. Ki-kita bicara lagi nanti setelah kelas berakhir."

Alfred tersenyum melihat Kirkland kehilangan sikap dinginnya. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan menawarkan senyuman terakhir pada asisten profesornya. "Terima kasih. Sampai bertemu nanti— Arthur."

_Arthur Kirkland_, begitu nama pada buku penuntun yang ia pegang dengan tangan gemetar.

Dan Alfred melangkah untuk duduk di kursi kosong di deret belakang. Tidak mempedulikan siulan dan godaan dari teman-temannya. Ia duduk dan berpangku tangan, memandangi Arthur lekat-lekat dengan sepasang mata birunya yang bersinar-sinar. Tersenyum geli memperhatikan pemuda itu berusaha mengembalikan posturnya.

Kiku benar. _Waktu _tidak pernah salah. Alfred mulai mengerti sekarang, dan tidak sabar untuk segera memahami _pasangannya_.

Oh, dan tentu saja ia tidak sabar untuk mendengar desahan beraksen British itu.


End file.
